HURT
by Kangji
Summary: [HUNKAI] Air mata, hujan, kesedihan dan atap sekolah. Ah, langsung baca aja yak, ini drabble dadakan yang dibikin pas ujan Hehehehe.


**HURT**

Malam ini hujan turun lagi, membawa luka yang sama seperti malam - malam sebelumnya. Hujan yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur, hingga pada akhirnya aku membiarkan kedua kaki ini yang membawaku pergi.

Kata mereka aku terlihat baik - baik saja, sama sepertimu yang berfikir aku akan tetap baik - baik saja meski tanpamu. Aku hampir tidak percaya bagaimana semua orang mengira aku bahagia karena aku terus tersenyum ?

Aku tidak baik - baik saja, hampir setiap saat hatiku menangis melihat diriku yang begitu lemah. Membiarkan hatiku semakin terluka untuk menjaga hati yang lain.

Berulang kali aku mengalah, mundur untuk melihat kalian tersenyum hingga akhirnya aku pun ikut tersenyum meski sangat pedih.

Tidak ada yang tahu, tidak akan ada yang tahu karena mereka berfikir aku baik - baik saja.

Sebenarnya apa yang ada difikiranmu ? Kenapa kau sama seperti mereka yang melihatku dari luar ? Tidak tahukah bagaimana rasa takutku akan kehilanganmu ?

Perasaan nyaman saat berada disampingmu kini terasa sangat melelahkan, haruskah kita mengakhiri sesuatu yang belum kita mulai ?

 _"Ini sulit, aku tidak mau menjadi perusak"_

 _"Kau akan baik - baik saja meski tanpaku, kau akan tetap tersenyum bersama mereka, lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat"_

Ck. Apa aku harus mengorbankan perasaanku lagi untuk menjaga perasaannya? Bagaimana dengannya? Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika berada diposisiku?

Hujan yang turun semakin deras bisa menyamarkan suara teriakanku. Meski begitu ia tidak bisa menghapus air mataku yang selama ini ku tahan. Entah kenapa langkah terakhirku berakhir di tepi pembatas atap sekolah. Apakah satu langkah kedepan bisa mengakhiri semua kesedihanku? Haruskah aku membawa luka ini hingga napas terakhirku? Agar aku bisa baik - baik saja seperti apa yang kalian katakan?

Sepertinya begitu.

Dengan langkah kakinya yang tergesa, pria yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu terus berlari menyusuri koridor, menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang semakin menambah rasa gelisahnya.

Malam yang begitu dingin dan bajunya yang sudah basah kuyup membuat tubuhnya semakin menggigil setelah membuka pintu besi yang akan menghubungkannya dengan atap sekolah.

"YA! KIM JONGIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !"

Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat saat melihat pria yang sangat ia cintai berdiri di tepi pembatas dengan melebarkan kedua tangannya. Meski tidak terlihat, tapi Sehun yakin kalau Jongin sedang menangis karena bahunya yang bergetar hebat. Saat ia melangkah semakin dekat, Sehun bisa mendengar suara tangisan yang sangat memilukan, hatinya ngilu mendengarnya, ini adalah yang pertama. Dan saat tubuh itu hendak jatuh, Sehun segera menarik Jongin dan berguling hingga kepalanya membentur lantai atap sekolah.

Jongin terkejut, namun tangisannya tidak juga berhenti.

"Huaaaaaaaa.. aaaa" suaranya bergetar, ia meraung kesakitan bersama suara petir dan gemuruh hujan.

"Aaaaaaa... kenapa kau tidak mengerti ? Hiks.. aku tidak baik - baik saja. AKU TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" teriaknya membuat Sehun segera memeluk tubuhya.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BERFIKIR AKU BAHAGIA KARENA AKU TERUS TERSENYUM? KENAPA KAU SAMA SAJA SEPERTI MEREKA, KENAPA?"

"Ahh Jongin-ah-"

"Kau menyakitiku hikss.. aku terluka.. bagaimana bisa aku bahagia saat kau menghindariku hanya untuk menjaga perasaannya"

"Kau selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain, lalu bagaimana denganku hikss.. kenapa harus aku yang menahannya"

"Mianhae.. Jongin-ah, mianhae..."

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja, tidak ada jalan untuk kebahagiaanku, lebih baik aku mati!"

Jongin berniat untuk bangun dan berlari ke tepi pembatas, namun dengan erat Sehun memeluknya dan menahan agar tubuh itu tetap berada dipelukannya, hatinya ikut merasakan apa yang saat ini Jongin rasakan, hingga tidak terasa ia ikut menangis dengan terus mengatakan kata maaf.

"Hikss... museowoyo..museowo"

"Hyung minta maaf, maaf Jongin-ah, hyung tidak tahu kalau senyumanmu itu sebuah luka, maafkan hyung"

"Hiks.. hikss.." Sehun mengusap punggung basah Jongin, mencium keningnya berulang kali untuk menenangkan pria tercintanya.

"Meski ini sulit, hyung berjanji akan selalu disampingmu, hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti kemarin-kemarin. Bersabarlah, Hyung akan membereskan semuanya agar kau tidak merasakan sakit seperti ini lagi"

Pelukan itu semakin erat, Jongin yang mulai tenang pun meremas rambut belakang Sehun dan menggelamkan kepalanya dipundak Sehun yang lebar. Rasa sakit akibat benturan dikepalanya tidak ia perdulikan, hati Jongin pasti lebih sakit daripada ini.

"Meski kau didekatku, aku selaku takut kehilanganmu, melihat dia yang begitu terobsesi denganmu membuatku buta dan ingin mati saja"

"Sshh Jongin-ah, tolong percaya pada hyung, hati ini hanya untukmu, bagaimana bisa hyung berpaling saat hati ini sudah penuh denganmu?"

"Tapi-"

"Ssttt.. Hyung berjanji tidak akan membuatmu terluka dan kau juga harus berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hal yang seperti ini lagi, arra?"

Suara lembut Oh Sehun dan tatapannya yang menghangatkan tubuhnya membuat Jongin mengangguk lalu mencium bibir Sehun.

Kedua pria itu tersenyum dan mengeluarkan air mata dalam ciumannya yang semakin intens. Cinta mereka memang sulit namun sekali lagi Jongin menggantungkan harapannya kepada pria yang disukai juga oleh teman kecilnya. Cinta mereka harus melawan sebuah persahabatan yang sudah berjalan selama lima tahun.

 _Umm.. udah hiatus berapa lama ya ?_

 _Drabble ini bikinnya dadakan kek tahu bulat, karena hujan dari pagi akhirnya kepikiran deh bikin HunKai, ff diatas sebagian ada yang kisah nyata, kisah temenku yang main rp Hehehe._

 _Ngomong2 maaf buat typo nya, gak diedit ulang, atau ceritanya yang absurd TT_

 ** _Kamsamida,_**

 ** _KJ._**


End file.
